Setosolace - My Light
by TheCrimsonMage
Summary: It wouldn't fit so you have to check the story :/
1. Chapter 1

Warning! There will be some language and some blood stuff! You have been warned (not that I think it really matters considering all the other stories without warnings that are WAY worse)

Seto is a sorcerer in high school. Beaten and lonely, but believes he deserves it. Seto was going to yet another school, thinking it'd be the same as the other ones. But he meets some people he'll never forget, and one in particular that is different from the rest. Thinking maybe his life will be turned around finally, an old 'friend' comes back and ruins it, bringing along something he wished to forget.  
-

I awoke to the shrill beeping in my head. _'Ugh, I don't want to get up.'_ Instead of an alarm clock I had a magic one in my head so I didn't wake up my father in the morning or at least so I didn't anger him more with the noise. _'Shutup stupid alarm!' _The noise finally died away and I silently slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom connected to my room. Slipping in, I quickly hopped in the shower and took a 3 minute shower. After getting dressed and brushing my ugly brown hair I tied my headband on and pulled my hood on. I tried to walk down the stairs as silently and fast as I could but on the last step it creaked loudly. "Seto?" _'Shit.'_ "Get your ass in here." Sighing, I walked in the living room to my oddly calm looking father. "Y-yes?" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. _'I can't look scared or I'll get it worse.' _"Come here," he said still looking calm, freaking me out a bit. I walked forward slowly until I was a foot away from where he resided on the couch. Suddenly I felt myself being yanked downward.

"I can't leave you looking to beat up before school without people being suspicious so you'll just have to deal with an aching stomach all day," he said with a smirk. I gulped and clenched my eyes shut. I probably could have fought back when he threw me down and kicked me in the stomach but I felt I deserved it. Using his powers, his eyes started to glow and I felt a horrendous pain in my lower stomach. I screamed out and wrapped my arms around myself. _**'Fight back you coward!' '**__No, I deserve this.' __**'How so?' **__'Its my fault it happened.' _While I was fighting with myself I didn't even notice he had finished and left me on the floor. But then all the pain hit me at once and I cringed and bit my lip to the point of almost bleeding.

Wincing every now and then I got up and grabbed my bag I had prepared last night, skipping breakfast because of my loss of appetite. I used some of my own magic to heal enough to be able to get out the door. As I walked down the sidewalk I though about back then, when it started.

_~Flashback~_

_10 years ago_

_"Mommy! Dad taught me how to block with a barrier!" "That's wonderful honey! Show me." Little 6 year old Seto stood straight and closed his eyes and soon a purple wall appeared around him. After a few seconds the wall disappeared and Seto dropped to the floor panting. "H-how was that?" "You still need to work on it but your doing so well for your age! Honey, isn't our son such a fast learner?" Seto's dad looked down at him with a smile, the last smile ever seen on his face. "He sure is! I bet you're gonna grow up to be a powerful sorcerer." Seto beamed at that with a huge grin. But then a huge explosion could be heard, slightly shaking the house. 'Whats that mommy?" "Seto, honey. Go hide!" his mother said with a panicking tone. Confused still, Seto ran to the basement and hid behind some boxes._

_He could hear shouts and more explosions upstairs and began to shake with fear when he heard someone's pain filled shriek. Loud stomps went down the stairs and he whimpered in fear. "You can't have him!" That was his mother's voice! Seto peaked from behind the box to see a big man advancing toward his mother. __**'NO!'**__ he thought and ran out. "Stay away from my mom!' He raised his hands and sent the man flying into a wall. "Why you little bitch!" The man started coming towards him and he ran to his mother. "Seto! Get behind me!" 4 more men had appeared behind the first and one had his father in a choke hold._

_His mother had got in a fighting stance and a glow had surrounded her hands. "I said, you can't have him." Slowly she waved her hands and the first guy was sent flying again. Seto had hid his face once the man had splattered in front of them when he tried to attack again, not wanting to watch. He heard more thinks getting nocked over as more of them were sent flying but then another explosion resounded around the room and he looked again. There stood a man glowing red, surrounded by his dead and nocked out companions. The man's eyed glowed a fierce red before he threw his mother back into a wall behind him. Where was his father? __**'Wait, there he is!'**__ Seto saw his father tied down with what seemed to be a rope with a spell on it. Turning back to the man he noticed his mother getting up again._

_She advanced towards the man at an impossible speed. He heard his father yelling "DONT DO IT!" Then suddenly the man turned and grabbed the fist about to hit him in the head and twisted it. His mother's scream pierced the air as she dropped to her knees. "Ha! Stupid women." The man picked her up by the throat and then it seemed like time slowed down as she struggled. The man laughed and then she exploded just like the guy who attacked earlier. The time seemed to speed up again as Seto screamed. All the windows in the house shattered and the man covered his ears. Seto was surrounded by an intense purple aura as he slowly rose from the ground and faced the man fully. His head was tilted down so his bangs covered his eyes. He slowly raised his head and the man backed up when he saw Seto's eyes and his father froze on the spot and stared shocked. Seto's once brown eyes were a bright glowing purple with silver marks swirling wildly around his pupils._

_He walked ever so slowly to the frozen man in front of him and raised a hand. "You're dead." his voice range out, sounded much older than it should be. Everything happened so fast you almost couldn't see it. Seto ran forward at lightning speed and slammed the man into a wall, making giant cracks in the concrete wall. The purple aura glowed intensely, growing brighter by the second until Seto was surrounded by flames. The man screamed in pain as the purple flames surrounded him as well, leaving giant red marks. "You shall suffer for what you have done." Seto said, voice still eerie. The man stared frozen again at him and suddenly in a flash he was just a giant red mark on the wall. His father's ropes disappeared and he fell to the floor. "S-seto? Calm d-down." He just stood there for a second before he fell to his knees in a giant puddle of the mans blood. He turned his head to look at his father, tears streaming down his face, looking normal again. "S-she's gone. It's my fault. ITS MY FAULT SHE'S DEAD!" he screamed at his father. His father looked taken aback by that and suddenly his eyes widened then narrowed at Seto. "You're right. IT IS YOUR FAULT!" Seto just stared at him then back at his hands. Suddenly he fell to the floor and fainted._

_~Flashback End~_

That's when he started to beat me, screaming it was my fault. I didn't fight back because I knew it to be true. At first I could tell my father was scared but when I didn't do anything he got more brutal and stopped caring. I was so deep into thought I didn't even notice I was already at the bus stop. I cleared my mind of those thoughts and waited. Finally the bus arrived and I climbed aboard and walked to the back where only one other sat. Once I sat down I stared out the window and loathed myself in my head. _'Today's gonna be interesting isn't it.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Once the bus arrived I heaved my bag up and trudged off, towards the doors of the school. I saw all sorts of people talking and messing with eachother. I wished I could have friends like that, but with my father and my antisocialness it wasn't going to happen. I walked through the doors and to the front desk. A peppy lady with a her blonde hair in a bun was sat at the desk. "Oh, you must be the new student, Seto, correct?" Her loud happy tone with her squeaky voice made me cringe internally. "Yes mam." "Here's your schedule, have fun!" (Just a side note, I don't know how highschools work so im gonna struggle with this. Im homeschooled so yeah.) _'Yeah right, having fun is not what I'd say I'll be doing.' _I nodded, pulled my hood down more and walked out. Looking at the paper I walked down the hallway, not really paying attention. Suddenly I felt myself colliding with something hard. I looked up and saw a not to friendly looking guy in a football jersey glaring at me.

"Watch it! Or I'll beat your face in." I mentally rolled my eyes. "Sorry." I mumbled, about to keep walking. "Where do you think your going newbie? You didn't seem sorry to me." He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and slammed me into the wall. _'Not again.'_ I saw 3 more guys approaching and figured his friends were here to help. "What do we have here Luke?" "Just the little 'newbie' that so carelessly walked into me." "Well we should teach him a lesson then, shouldn't we?" A blow to the stomach came and I held back the whimpers trying to escape. He had hit right where a bruise was already forming from earlier. Another punch was aimed at my face but Luke was thankfully interrupted by someone calling his name. "Come on guys, we'll finish this later."

I slid to the ground and hung my head. _'Its not like I don't deserve it.' '__**Here we go again, another blaming session with our host, SETOSORCERER!' **__'Shutup, I don't need this right now.' __**'Whatever, you need to get to class anyway.'**_ Sighing and wincing, I got up, rechecked my schedule and ran down the hallway. I reached the classroom just in time, bursting through the door panting. "Seto?" "Sorry I was late, I...got a little lost." "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, please take a seat." I searched the room and saw a seat available next to blonde headed guy who seemed to be drawing. Sitting down I glanced at him and saw him drawing a girl staring at the sea. _'Probably his girlfriend, I mean, why wouldn't he have one. He's handsome looking, wait, what?' _I mean, I always thought I looked at guys more than girls at my older schools but he seems to catch my eye more. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I turned to look at the teacher. He was just blabbing about some historical thing I already knew about so I turned to look out the window. I felt like I was being stared at and turned to my right. I saw the blonde guy quickly look back down at his drawing and...was he blushing?

~Switching to Brice's POV cause I can -3-~

I sighed, _'Another boring day at school.'_ But then I heard the classroom door slam open and in came the most beautiful being I've ever seen. "Seto?" "Sorry I was late, I...got a little lost." I could tell he was lying by the way his voice sounded but the teacher ignored it and told him to sit. His clothing to other people may look strange but to me it suited him perfectly and looked like it belonged on him. He had soft looking brown hair that slightly covered his left eye, partially covered by a white headband. But the thing I found the most amazing was his brilliant brown eyes, the iris ringed by what seemed to be purple and had silver lines that combined with the brown beautifully. I could get lost in those eyes but he was approaching and I quickly returned to the drawing I was making. It was of my sister who begged me to draw it, even though I didn't want to do it. Seto, as I think the teacher said, sat down next to me and stared out the window but not before glancing at me then the teacher. I found myself studying his perfect features, the way his strange outfit fit him so perfectly, his beautiful eyes, everything. But then he turned to me as if he knew and I quickly looked back at my drawing, blushing. "I would appreciate it if you didn't stare," he said after a minute. I blushed more and mumbled a reply, "Sorry." He just nodded and stared out the window again. "So, your name is Seto?" He seemed surprised I was talking to him and stared at me. "Uhh, yeah..." was the nervous reply. _'Must be a shy person.' _"Well I'm Brice, nice to meet you." "Mmhmm." was the only reply I got. _'Hmmm, gotta get him to talk somehow.'_ "What brought you to Raven highschool?" Seto sighed and turned to him. "What are you trying to get out of me?" I flinched at the harsh response. "Nothing, I was just trying to maybe become friends with you." He seemed shocked at my words and just hung his head. After a few minutes he mumbled something. "What was that?" "Why? Why are you being nice to me?" Now it was my turned to be confused. "Why wouldn't I?" Seto just looked away and didn't say a word. I sighed and looked at the teacher. _'Wow, we've been talking that long?' _The class had already almost finished and the teacher was talking about an assignment. _'Ugh, I hate work.'_ I picked up my things and walked out of the room but not before giving one last look at Seto who was gathering his things too. _'I'm going to figure out what he's hiding somehow. Maybe 'he' can help?'_ I walked to my next class forming a plan of how to talk to Seto.


	3. Chapter 3

I picked up my bag and walked out of the classroom, my footsteps resounding throughout the empty hallway. I had left last and as slowly as possible to try and avoid those douchebags from earlier. Checking my schedule again I walked down the corridor and took a left, searching for my next class. I began to get frustrated but then someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Are you lost?" I turned around to see a guy with slightly reddish brown hair in a ponytail, eyes hidden behind sunglasses and a strange outfit. Not that I could say much considering my own attire. But something peeked my interest, a golden amulet with a purple gem imbedded in it was hung around the guy's neck. "A little, could you help?" This guy seemed friendly enough and it felt like I could trust him somehow. "Of course! What class do you have?" I handed him my schedule and he seemed to brighten up even more if it was even possible. "Cool! We have three of the same classes! Oh, I almost forgot! My name's Sky." "Seto, nice to meet you." Sky held out his hand and said to follow him.

Turns out I was pretty close to where I was supposed to go and I felt slightly proud of myself. I mean, this school is pretty big. "Come on, class is about to start." Sky pulled me into the room and led me to three empty seats. "You can sit next to me and Brice if you want to." I nodded and sat down. _'I hope it isn't the same Brice as before, there was something weird about him.' _My hopes were soon crushed when the blonde entered and sat next to Sky. "Hi Sk- oh, Seto?" I just turned away and looked at the teacher who was again discussing something I had already learned. I could feel Brice's gaze on me and it was making me uncomfortable. Just as I was about to snap at him again for staring the feeling left and I could here his distinctive accent whispering something to Sky. I strained to hear what they were saying but I couldn't without using my magic and I didn't want to reveal myself in front of everyone so I just decided to study Brice. His bright blonde hair stood up in an impossible way and his ocean blue eyes seemed to glow slightly. I glanced at his lips and almost went in a trance watching them moving, wishing I could just k- _STOP IT BRAIN!_

I turned away, trying to shake those thoughts from my head. After a few minutes I felt another gaze on me that once again made me extremely uncomfortable. Turning my head at an amazing speed, Sky didn't even get the chance to look away. "Whats with everyone here staring at me? Stop it." I snapped, annoyed. Sky just chuckled and continued his whispering with Brice. _'Why is everyone so weird here? I may be a sorcerer but these people are just odd.'_ The bell range for class to be dismissed and once again I was last to leave. But once I left the room I saw Sky waiting for me. "I thought you would need help getting to your next class." I just sighed and followed him as he started walking. _'I guess this how the rest of the day is going to be.'_

~Brice POV~

I walked to my next class and entered the room while staring at my phone. I had sent a text to my mom saying I might be over at Sky's house after school. Once I reached my seat I turned to say hi to Sky but was surprised to see Seto next to him. "Hi Sk- oh, Seto?" He just turned away, staring at the teacher seeming bored. I stopped staring at him and turned to Sky again. "Sky!" I whispered. "Whats up?" "I need your help with something." "Cool, what?" "You know Seto I'm guessing?" I said pointing at said person. "Yeah, I helped him find his class, what about him?" "I need your help getting him to talk to me, I tried earlier but he acted like I was trying to get something out of him." "Hmm, he didn't do that with me." "Yeah well, you have the aura of someone who's super friendly."

Sky chuckled at that. "Oh, but you know how I can get, especially when it comes to Ty." "Yeah, yeah, but seriously, can you help?" Sky turned to look at Seto who in turn snapped at him much like he did to me but Sky just chuckled at it. "Yeah, I can help." "Good, there's just something about him." Sky smiled at that and patted my shoulder. But before anything else could be said the bell went off and students went rushing out the door. Once we reached the hallway Sky told me he was gonna wait for Seto. "Ok, I'll see you later then, bye." "Bye!" _'I hope he doesn't mess it up.'_


	4. Chapter 4

"Here we are!" I looked up from where I was staring at the floor to see we were already at my next class. We walked in and I was relieved to see no Brice there but still worried that maybe he was just late. "Don't worry, Brice has art right now and wont be here," Sky said with a grin. I looked at him surprised. _'How could he tell I was worried?' _"You had worry written on your face I hope you know." I must have been so into my thoughts that I let my emotions show. I quickly changed my face to an expressionless one and stiffly walked to an empty seat at the back.

Sky hurried after me and sat down next to my seat. "So why do you hate Brice?" Turning my head, I stared at him with my blank face. "I don't hate him, I just don't like or trust him." I deadpanned. "Why not." "Because for the first time in years besides you, he was nice to me." Sky just stared at me with a face of utter confusion for a few minutes. "Then why do you trust me?" He asked finally. _'Why do I trust him? Is it just his friendly aura or am I just being hypocritical?' _After a few minutes of contemplation I finally answered. "I-I don't know. It might just be your friendly aura that just seems to make me feel like your trustworthy. Brice just up and started asking me things and it made me uncomfortable." "Aaah, I see. But really, he just wants to be friends with you Seto. I should know, he is my best friend after all." Sky chuckled. "I guess I can talk to him, but I'm not very good with talking." "Don't worry, Brice used to be the same way when he first came here but look at him now!" I nodded and stared at my desk. _'It wouldn't hurt to talk to him. As long as I don't reveal anything that is.' _"I'll talk to him, but its gonna be awkward." Laughter was the reply I heard and before I could ask what was funny the bell went off again. _'Wow, I hope the teacher was talking about something I've already learned again.' _

On my way out Sky gave me a wink and handed me a piece of paper. Looking down at the paper I noticed it was directions of some sort. I guessed it was to the cafeteria considering it was lunch time. I got last lunch so there probably wasn't going to be anything good left but I followed the instructions anyway. Once I reached the double doors I could hear loud talking and laughter and I entered slowly. My eyes scanned the room and I noticed Brice and Sky already seated at a table with a few other people. I also took a glance at the food selection and grimaced internally, remembering not to show emotions. It all looked disgusting, even the fruit selection looked old and wilted. I decided I would skip lunch, not like I wasn't used to it from having my father starve me. Sighing, I reluctantly walked to Brice's table.

Everyone except Brice and two other people looked up when I approached considering I was behind them. "What?" Brice asked. "Hi Brice," I said awkwardly. He turned around quickly and smiled when he saw me. "Hi Seto! Do you want to sit down?" Nodding nervously, I took a seat in between him and Sky. "Hey guys, this is Seto. Seto, this is Ty," he gestured to a skinny boy with pale skin, reddish brown hair that covered one eye, green headphones and shockingly red eyes, "Mitch," a boy with messy brown hair, brown eyes, a checkered hoodie and a happy air to him waved back at me, "Jerome," another brown haired boy with dark brown, almost black, eyes with a bacca hat and oddly wearing a suit happily waved, "Ian," a boy with black hair and sunglasses covering his eyes, with slight facial hair, excitedly waved at me, there seemed to be something he was hiding but I let it go for now, "Quentin," the boy mentioned in turn waved also with a goofy grin, he had black hair with blue highlights, bright blue eyes, but nothing compared to Brice's, a mudkip hat and he also wore a gray suit. I blushed about my thought on Brice's eyes but quickly looked down a little so my face was hidden but I could still see. "Then there's Jason," this guy was intriguing if I do say so, he had messy brown hair also, bluish-green eyes, but what caught my attention was the fact that he had on what seemed to be a blue spacesuit and was holding a helmet to match the suit. _'Wow, this is a lot of people.'_ I thought cause as soon as I had looked at Jason, Brice started listing off more people, some even sitting at the table right next to us, whose chairs were face towards our table. "Tyler," a boy with brown hair and black eyes behind glasses that just seemed to fit his face perfectly with a red and gray checkered hoodie turned to face me and said hi in a weird voice that almost made me laugh, "Bodil," I heard the funniest laugh I have ever heard come from a boy with super dark brown hair that if you didn't look closely enough looked like it was black, eyes hidden by sunglasses and was wearing a suit too with a orange and yellow dotted tie. I couldn't help but giggle softly at his laugh, causing Brice to freeze and stare at me. I looked at him confused before noticing a slight blush on his face and raised my eyebrow more at him. "That...was too cute," Brice mumbled, still staring at me.

I felt a blush growing on my face as well and looked down again. I also felt everyone's eyes on us until I heard Sky chuckle. "Are you gonna continue Brice or keep staring Seto down?" Brice's gaze left me and he started stuttering. "W-well umm, next i-is Double," I heard a hi to my right and saw another boy with brown hair, brown eyes and a big smile looking at me. He wore a blue shirt with a blue slime face on it as well. "And you already know Sky. The rest of our friends already had lunch and left for class." I don't think I've seen so many different kinds of people in one place. "Didn't you get lunch Seto?" I looked at Brice and shook my head. "I don't blame you, our school's food is terrible. Here, you can have the sandwich I brought." He gestured to the bag in front of him. "No, I couldn't take your lunch, I'm used to not eating anyway." Everyone turned to look at me again and I mentally slapped myself. _'CRAP! Why did I say that?!' _"What do you mean your used to it?" Ty asked. "Well...I..." I trailed off and nervously looked at all the faces staring at me and pulled my hood down more to cover my face. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Seto," Brice said, touching my arm. I smiled softly at him and pulled my hood back so my face wasn't as covered. "But I still want you to eat and no buts about it," and with that he pushed the bag towards me.

I felt a grin growing on my face. _'Maybe school wont be so bad this year.'_


	5. Chapter 5

I walked out of my last class feeling much happier than this morning. All of the guys were nice to me and Brice was always there to back me up when an awkward question was brought up. Like when Ty asked about a cut on my forehead when I was fixing my headband.

_~ Flashback ~_

_I pushed my hood back slightly but not all the way off and pulled the white piece of cloth of my head. I pushed my hair up and was about to tie my headband back on when Ty interrupted me. "Seto? Where'd you get that nasty cut from?" I froze in place, hands in front of my face. That was from yesterday when I brought my father his dinner and the broccoli didn't have enough butter on it. He had throw his knife at me and I managed to dodge it slightly, it only grazing my head. "Ty." My gaze shifted to Brice who was giving a strange look to the brunet who in turn gave an apologetic look and mumbled, "Nevermind, forget I asked." I just sat there for a moment but soon continued putting the headband back on._

_~ Flashback End ~_

_'Crisis evaded I guess.' _I picked up my pace as I neared the front entrance, dad would kill me if I didn't get home on time. My hopes at getting home as fast as possible were flushed down the toilet as someone called my name once I stepped outside. "Seto!" The thick accent was hard to forget and I easily new it was Brice. I spun around and shot an annoyed, "What?", at him. That stopped him in his tracks and confused and hurt looked replaced his cheerful, causing me to feel guilty. "W-well, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out later but I guess not," he whispered the last part but I heard it. Guilt crashed into me like a wave. "I'm sorry for being mean Brice but I'm in a rush and I can't," I apologized, honestly wanting nothing more than to go with him instead of going home to the devil. "Believe me, I would if I could but...I can't."

He still looked upset and it was making me want nothing more than to hug and comfort him. _'Wait, what? I just met him a few hours ago!'_ He looked up from where he was gazing sadly at the concrete. "Why?" he whispered, I guess hoping I wouldn't hear as he started to walk away. "Brice! Wait! I uhh...I'll see if I can tomorrow." He stopped mid step and flashed a big grin over his shoulder. "Ok!" That smile made my heart speed up and I had to look away as I felt my face heat up. _'What is wrong with me!? Not only did I say that I, think I'm falling for some guy who I just met who is probably straight! He's gonna be so let down when I tell him I can't tomorrow!' _I sighed and continued my dash to my house. Yes I could have taken the bus home but I felt like getting a warm up before having to do my mile long list of things to do at home.

~_ Time skip cause whats entertaining about running? ~_

Once I reached our quite big house I cautiously opened the door. My eyes scanned the living room, searching for the demon known as my father. Stepping in quietly I spotted him lounging in the couch, sleeping. My eyes widened, for once he wasn't waiting at the door with a mile long list and a beating for me. _'What was he doing today that tired him out?'_ I suddenly became very scared and slipped into the kitchen. Might as well fix his dinner before he wakes up instead of him screaming at me to make it.

~ _Another time skip :3 ~_

I slid the steak onto the plate and quickly set it on the table, turning to do the dishes. I froze in fear when I heard boots hit the wood flooring of the living room. My hands started shaking slightly but I just continued to scrub the pan I was holding while millions of thoughts ran through my head. _'Oh no. What's he going to do? Did I cook the steak right? What was he doing today? Will he yell at me for the way I mad the food again? Wait, why am I thinking this? I deserve it don't I? Its my fault they took her life. They wanted my power and she protected me.'_

**_For gods sake Seto, YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!_**

_'Yes I do, if I had just not been born with this power or born at all she would still be okay.'_

**_Well then that's her fault for having you and protecting you! You couldn't have changed that!_**

Just as I was about to reply to the voice I felt someone's gaze on me. "Why are you just standing there fag, get back to cleaning." I quickly glanced over at him seated at the table, glaring at me, and I continued scrubbing. _'Whether your right or not I'm stuck doing this.'_

**_*Sigh* Honestly Seto, I thought you were smart. USE YOUR POWER AND KICK HIS ASS!_**

_'But I-'_

**_DO. IT._**

I just continued cleaning the last dish, not replying. Once I was finished I shakily turned to see 'he' had already finished and was heading upstairs. I swiftly cleaned his plate and peaked around the corner up the stairs. The door to his room was shut and I heard shuffling in there. I was extremely confused. _'Where's the list of chores? The beating?'_ Still terrified, I just continued doing what I normally do, clean the house and do my homework then prep my bag for tomorrow. Once I finished that I headed towards my room but as I was about to open my door, the door next to mine opened and 'he' stepped out with a bag. He just walked up to me, picked me up by my collar and threw me down then walked downstairs to the basement.

**_Sitting on the floor staring at nothing, yes, that's getting EVERYTHING done._**

I snapped out of my confused state and got up. _'Shut up, I'm confused and terrified right now.'_

**_Whatever._**

Opening my door I noticed there was a note on my bed. I walked up and read it in my head.

_- Hey fuck up, don't disturb me while I'm in the basement or I'll snap your puny neck. -_

_'Well then.'_ I just threw the paper away and tidied up my room. After I was done I peeked out my door. 'He' was still downstairs. Still nervous and confused, I went to bed. As I lied there 'the voice' entered my head again.

**_I wonder what he's up to._**

_'Me too but I'm not about to get my 'puny neck snapped' just to find out.'_

**_Fair enough, now go to sleep you silly pineapple._**

I drifted off, smiling. She, as in the voice, always made me smile before bed just to ensure I did once a day. But, honestly, this would be the second time today.

A/N: Alright! I DID IT! ENJOY! Wittle Seto weto blushy wushied at lil' ol' Bricey wicey XD what did I just say?


	6. Chapter 6

_I walked down the leaf covered pathway through the trees. Looking around I took in the beauty of the forest I was in. The trees, light shining through them perfectly. The little animals scurrying through the bushes. The birds singing and flying, flying freely through the sky. Sometimes I wished I was a bird, being able to fly around freely without the worry of my past. _

_I soon stepped into a clearing, a cliff at the edge, gazing off over the ocean below. Stepping towards the middle I noticed I wasn't alone. There standing at the cliff's edge was, Brice? "Brice?" The figure turned and flashed me a grin. "Hey Seto." Brice turned back around to gaze at the ocean. _

_I just stood there, my body not wanting to move. "Seto? What do you wish for?" His sudden question caught me off guard and I stared at him confused. "W-what?" _

_'What do you wish for?" He repeated, turning to face me once again. I thought for a moment. What did I wish for? The bird thing was more of a child's wish than anything so it wasn't that. After a few minutes I looked up at Brice who was staring at me with a blank face. "I-...I wish I could be free to love you." My eyes widened and I clamped a hand over my mouth. 'What is wrong with me?!' It just slipped out of my mouth. Also, I could move again?_

_Brice smiled widely while approaching the edge more. "Brice? W-what are you doing?" I stuttered, slightly scared. He just smiled bigger and took another step. I tried to move to him but my legs wouldnt work. "Brice!?"_

_He was at the very edge now, one more move and he'd tumble down into the rocky depths below. Slowly, as if the world slowed down just for this moment Brice leaned over the edge. "Do you really love me?" He whispered before jumping off. A scream so loud it could shatter glass pierced the air. I realized it was coming from me. Time speeding back up, my body jolted into action and before I could think I was racing to the edge. My eyes glowed slightly and I leaped off after him, willing my magic to help me catch up to his still falling form._

_Slowing down again, I caught up go him about 10 feet from the jagged rocks below. Without a second thought I grabbed Brice and flipped him so I'd fall first and screamed out three words. "I LOVE YOU!" He smiled sadly at me and I felt an excrutiating pain in my back to my stomach. "I'm so sorry Seto." Was all I heard before the world faded._

_~ Dream End ~_

I jolted awake, sitting up imediately, sweating and crying. "W-what the hell was that?" I whispered so quietly I myself almost couldn't hear.

**_'Seto? Are you alright? You were screaming and I couldn't wake you.'_**

"I'm ok." I said aloud. "I'm ok." I repeated, trying to convince myself. "It was just a dream, j-just a-" I was interrupted by my dad yelling for me. "Get your worthless ass down here! You'll miss the bus and I'm not driving you, SO GET MOVING!"

I flinched at the booming voice and shakily got ready. That dream really messed my up. _'I guess I'm already in love with my new friend, great. As if I didn't have enough to deal with, and only after the first day!' _I grabbed my bag and practically ran downstairs. I looked around and noticed the basement door closed again. At least I won't have to deal with him this morning. Sprinting out the door, I got to the bus right on time.

We arrived at the building and I waited till everyone else was off then proceeded to get out as well. I looked up and saw Brice standing at the doors looking around. He spotted me and grinned. I looked away and a blush creeped onto my cheeks. "Hey Seto!" The voice was soothing yet unnerving to hear, the dream filling my thoughts. "H-hey Brice." He took me by the arm and led me inside, me being red as a tomato the whole way.

He dragged me to our first class, occasionally looking back with a smile. We entered the room and Brice pulled me to our seats. "So Seto, do you think I could come to your house today?" I froze and stared at him, a hint of fear in my eyes. "Br-" I was cut off by the teacher. "Seto, Brice? Have something you'd like to say?"

"No mam, just asking Brice if he'll help me remember my way around school."

"Uh-huh, just pay attention now."

~_ Time Skip to End of School Cause its frickin 4 am and I don't care ~_

"Seto!" Brice approached me slowly. "You never answered my question, so can I come over?" I started panicking inside. I couldn't just flat out say no! "Uhhh, sorry Brice, I-I h-have stuff I n-need to do."

_'Crap! I sounded so scared.' _

"What stuff?" He asked, smile fading. "Uhhh, I have a bunch of ...chores I have to do.."

He just stared at me with a cold but blank face and walked away without a word. I felt my heart shattering right then and there. He's probably mad at me now, our friendship is ruined. I walked towards my house dejectedly, feeling as though I was being followed but ignored it. I reached the house and walked in cautiously. He was waiting this time but looked more pissed than usual. "So I heard you have a crush eh, you little shit."

_'How did he know?!'_

"We can't be having that now can we?" He pushed me to the floor, hard. My head smacked against the floor and I groaned in pain quietly. He kicked me in the back swiftly then kicked my bruised stomach. "I'm going easy on you this time, no magic." I felt blood trickle down my chin as he repeatedly punched my stomach. He stopped for a moment and I cracked open an eye I hadn't realized I'd squeezed shut to see him pulling something out of his boot.

My eyes widened as the light from the window glinted off the knife, dried blood on it as well. Grabbing my arm, he pulled my sleeve up harshly, showing old scars from past times he did this. The knife slowly slid from my elbow to my wrist and I had to bite my lip to keep from yelling in pain. He continued slicing both my arms, me whimpering occasionally, still biting my lip to the point of bleeding. "This is what you get for disobeying rules!" He cut deeper and my vision started to fade slightly. "Worthless piece of shit!" The world faded away but before I completely passed out I heard a distant scream.

"SETO!"


	7. Chapter 7

I turned around and walked away with a cold face. I now I'm being kinda bratty right now but he's always busy! I can tell he's lying about the chores though, his tone of voice gave it away. _'I'm gonna follow him home and see what he's really doing.'_

I turned the corner and hid behind a bush. Peeking out I saw him look at where I was standing with a sad face before spinning around and walking down the sidewalk. I followed at least 10 feet behind, sneaking from bush to bush, corner to corner. He turned to look back a few times, which made my heart speed up in fear, but just shrugged it off and continued walking. After about 15 minutes he walked up to a pretty big but old looking house. The yard was full of weeds and tall grass, the walls had a few cracks and vines on it but still looked pretty stable.

Seto trudged into his house, the door slamming behind him. I crept up to a window and peeked inside. There standing it what looked like the living room was Seto and some guy, who I assumed was his father. The man started talking but I couldn't make out what he was saying through the wall but I saw fear all over Seto's face. The man pushed Seto down and I saw a small puddle of blood seep out of his head. The man started kicking Seto and I backed away from the window. _'I have to help him! I couldn't bare losing Seto.' _

I ran to the front door and tried to open it but it was locked. _'How'd he lock it so fast?' _I ran around to the back yard and scanned the back of the house. _'Yes!' _A door was placed at the top of some steps and I sprinted up them, yanking it open. I searched the room for a door and found one hidden behind a box. _'Must not come in here.'_ Shoving the box out of the way I continued running through the house to the living room.

I gasped at what I saw. There on the floor was Seto, arms bleeding heavily, the man leaning over him with a bloody knife. "SETO!" I screamed before Seto's eyes closed and he passed out. "Well, well, what do we have here?" The man had tuned around at my scream. "You must be this fag's 'friend'." I felt rage boil up in me and I tackled him to the floor. "You asshole!" I tried punching him but his eyes started to glow slightly and my arm stopped midair. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, silly boy. Seto must not have told you anything, well, that worked well in my favor." He grinned and I screamed in agony as he grabbed my arm. It felt like my arm was breaking in half.

"You shouldn't have interfered, now I have to kill you so you wont tell anyone." I shook in fear and tried to crawl away but my arm gave out under me. The man laughed evilly and stood up, walking towards me. He raised the hand with the knife and stabbed it into my good arm, causing me to cry out. I fell off my elbows and onto my back, wincing. He pulled the knife out and was now hovering over me, knife above my heart. "Bye, by-," he was cut off when he suddenly was thrown into a wall. I snapped my head to look to my left. _'What!?'_

_~ Seto's POV ~_

_I wandered through the darkness, feeling nothing. 'Am I dead?' I turned around at a sudden noise, there was nothing there. I heard another noise, this one sounded like someone talking. "You asshole!" Another noise like a thump resounded throughout the darkness. 'That sounded like...Brice?' _

_I heard more noises but couldn't make them out until a sudden scream echoed around and I had to cover my ears. "You...now...kill...tell anyone." _

_'That sounded like my father! What's he gonna do to Brice?' I heard a laugh then a cry of pain afterwards. 'I have to get up, I have to save Brice!'_

My eyes started fluttering open and when my vision cleared I could see Brice falling on his back and wincing. I stumbled up, my arms feeling like they were on fire. I felt anger and magic surge through me. _'You may be able to hurt me but NO ONE hurts Brice.' _My eyes started glowing and I stood fully. My father ripped the knife from Brice's arm and hovered over him.

The room slowly turned brighter as my aura surrounded me, neither of them noticing it some how. _'I'm so sorry you have to see me like this Brice. I'm sorry you have to see me use this 'power'. I'm sorry.' _

"Bye, by-," I cut him off with a wave of my hand that sent him flying into a wall. Brice snapped his head towards my direction and his mouth fell open and his eyes widened more. I bet I looked terrifying. I gazed at him sadly then turned my attention to my father to see him standing up, groaning. A low growl escaped his mouth before he looked up and backed away slightly. "S-seto, don't do this. I'm all you have l-left." he stuttered in fear, tripping on something.

My arms lit up in purple flames and I glared at him, him in turn freezing in place. "You deserve no mercy, I don't care if your all I have. You abused me all my life which I deserved but now you've hurt someone I care for deeply. You have done something unforgettable and now you must pay the price." My voice range out, having an eerie pitch to it. 'She' was taking over, basically meaning he was SCREWED. He flinched and out of the corner of my eye I saw Brice watching with wide eyes. Looking back to my father I felt power surging through me as I lifted my arm. He was slowly lifted in the air and pulled towards me. I set him down inches from where I was standing and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Yanking him towards me with my own strength, I formed a purple blade in my hand and plunged it into his stomach.

He screamed in pain and I grinned, twisting the blade. "You deserve everything your getting." I hissed out as I pulled the blade out and slightly healed him so he wouldn't die. Blood poured out of his mouth when I punched him in the stomach, sending him flying across the room. Quick as lightning, I ran to him and slammed him into the wall by his neck. "DON'T MESS WITH MY FRIENDS!"

My hand plunged into his chest, gasping his heart. I laughed as I ripped it out, it turning to ashes in my hand. My father's eyes faded, leaving two empty brown orbs, and fell limp against the wall. He body slowly turned into ashes, from his head all the way down until he was nothing but a pile of them. I dropped what remained of his heart into the pile and muttered a few words. The ashes lifted up slightly and the window slammed open, the wind blew through and the ashes drifted out with it.

I turned around to see Brice still sitting on the floor, staring at me. "B-brice...I'm sorry." The glow and aura vanished and I felt weak. I felt myself falling, but before I could hit the ground two arms encircled me.

_~ Brice's POV ~_

My mouth fell open. There stood Seto, looking enraged. His eyes were glowing a fierce purple with silver lines swirling around wildly, body surrounded by a purple glow, slightly floating off the ground. He looked like he was about to rip someone to pieces. Seto gazed at me with sad eyes before facing the groaning man on floor, eyes full of anger. The man growled before looking up and fear took over him as he backed away. "S-seto, don't do this. I'm all you have l-left." he stuttered then tripped.

Seto's arms lit up in flames and he gave an ice cold glare to the man, making him freeze in place. "You deserve no mercy, I don't care if your all I have. You abused me all my life which I deserved but now you've hurt someone I care for deeply. You have done something unforgettable and now you must pay the price." The way Seto's voice sounded filled me with fear. Seto lifted his arm and the man floated to Seto, being set down a few inches away. He yanked the man towards him, forming a purple blade in his hand before stabbing him in the stomach. I flinched as the sound of blood spattering the floor resounded throughout the room.

Seto twisted the blade and grinned, making him look insane. "You deserve everything your getting." he hissed before pulling out the blade and muttering a few words, the man's stomach closing up slightly. He then punched the man right where the wound was, causing blood to poor out of his mouth as he was sent flying into another wall. Seto moved so fast towards the man that it looked like he teleported, slamming the man into the wall by the neck. Seto's voiced boomed out around the room, "DON'T MESS WITH MY FRIENDS!"

My heart broke a little at him saying I was just a friend but quickly pushed away my pain to gape at the scene before me. Seto had plunged his hand into the man's chest, laughing when he ripped out his heart. It turned to ashes in his hand and I stared amazed and scared. The man fell limp and his body turned to ashes. Seto dropped the ashes he held, muttered something and the window flung open, carrying the ashes away.

He turned to me with a sad, guilty, and scared look. "B-brice...I'm sorry." he whispered then the glow faded away and he started to sway. I sprung to my feet and raced to his falling body, quickly wrapping my arms around his form. I checked his pulse and sighed in relief. _'Thank god he's ok, but he has a lot of explaining to do.' _He cuddled into my arms and I blushed slightly. I'll admit, I did like him but after that I don't know what to think. I glanced around the room, it looked pretty clean and normal considering what just went down. I looked back at Seto and noticed a few tears falling down his cheeks. I sighed and lifted him up. _'Damn, he's so light.' _

I walked up the stairs and went into what I assumed was his room and gently placed him on the bed. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in my room, making me quite confused. _'Was it just a dream?' _That thought was soon tossed away when Brice entered the room with a tray. "Oh, your awake, good. I made you some dinner, you looked a little to skinny for my liking." Setting the tray down on the bed, he sat on he other side, staring at me. I nodded and grabbed the bowl. _'Here comes the questions.'_

"Soooo...what just happened?"

_'There we go.'_

_**'There was no way we were getting out of this one. Might as well tell him everything.'**_

I sighed internally. _'Ok, I guess I should go ahead.' _

Setting the bowl back down I sat up fully, wincing slightly. "I'll tell you but first, are your arms ok?" Brice glanced at his arms, which were covered by his long sleeved shirt. "Yeah, I cleaned and bandaged them after I brought you up here. They aren't that bad, he had terrible aim." he chuckled. I pulled him closer and slid his sleeves up. The bandages covering them were a deep red.

Carefully, I unwrapped them and hung my head. On one arm there was a giant gash that looked terrible. The other arm was just an angry red color where my father's grip was. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. "Quit apologizing, its fine. Its my own fault for following you home anyway. Just tell me what all this is and I'll call it even." I quickly wrapped his arm again and sat back. "Well...that man was my father. Me and him are both sorcerers. I'm more powerful though because I have a certain power. This power is the most searched for and desired magic known to the world. When I'm not using it, its in the form of a voice in my head who calls herself 'Crimson'. She's actually very nice and helpful but kinda annoying sometimes. Anyway, this clan of dark sorcerers attacked us when I was 6, trying to take me. Then..."

I stopped and composed myself. Its one thing to think about it but talking about it is way worse.

"When they came there was an explosion. My mother told me to hide and I ran to the basement." I continued explaining what happened 'that night', Brice's face a mix of emotions."...the power took over and I wont go into details because even I shudder at the thought of what I did. All you need to know is that I killed him, avenging my mother. I fell to my knees, the magic drained from my body. I blamed myself for her death, if I had just protected her she would still be here. If I had just not had this power or been born she'd be okay. My father blamed me as well, blinded by grief and anger, he started abusing me. He was scared and hesitant at first, scared I'd use my power but I never did. Again, I blamed myself and thought I deserved it."

Brice tried to interrupt but I sent him a glare and continued talking.

"I also became hesitant to ever trust anyone. In turn, everyone hated and ignored me because of my attitude towards them. They bullied me because I was 'weak', because I was emo, and most of all, because I'm gay. Yes, you heard me right." I glanced up at him, expecting him to be disgusted but what I saw in his eyes was...relief? I just continued my story, shrugging it off.

"When I came here I expected the same but you guys were so nice to me. It made me so confused but happy at the same time. But my father forbid me to have friends or like anyone so he attacked me when I came home today. Then you know the rest." Brice just stared at me, expression unreadable. "Wow, that's a lot to take in." he finally chuckled out. "But I'm glad you told me all of that." He leaned over the bed and hugged me, causing me to blush lightly. "Brice I-..."

He pulled back and stared at me with questioning eyes. I sighed shakily and closed my eyes. "You'll hate me if I tell you." I heard laughing and my eyes snapped open. Brice was doubled over, laughing like he just heard the funniest thing ever. I just stared confused until he finally calmed down, gasping for air. "A-after all your j-just told me." he gasped out before catching his breath finally. "You think after all you just told me that you could say something to make me hate you?"

**_'He kinda has a point, I don't think you admitting your love is much worse then telling him your a sorcerer with a voice in your head that embodies a great power.'_**

"Shut up." I whispered. "What?" I shook my head and sighed. "Just talking to 'her'." I looked up at Brice again and stared into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes that shined brightly. Before I could do the cliché and lean in I snapped my gaze away and stared at my hands in my lap. "So what is it that I will 'hate' you for?"

"First I must know, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uhhh, no. I actually don't swing that way, but still, I'm single, why?" he asked, confusion lacing his voice. Hope swelled in my heart and I smiled. "Then technically you wouldn't be cheating if I did this."

"Wha-?" Before he could say anything I crashed our lips together.

A/N- hehehehheheheeh...*slams face into desk* IM OK! anyway, that went a little fast, I know, SHOOT ME! jk, DUNZ KILL MEH PLEZ! Imz sorrehz but if you haz a problem then MOO TO YOU! If you don't like my illness induced writing then don't read it. again, jk, DONT LEAVE ME I HAVE NO FRIENDS! *falls out of chair*


End file.
